firearms_sourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Loadout
FAS doesn't have classes. You define what role you want to take by your combination of skills and your weapons. When you join the game your will be presented with a loadout screen that allows you to choose which armour, weapons and equipment you want to use and a skills menu that allows you to select which skills you'd like to equip. You initially have 1 skill point to assign, with 1 additional skill point for every 5 kills you get. When you die you'll be given the option to reconfigure your skills and and loadout. Armor The primary defense, that a soldier needs to stay alive, is their armor. Without armor, you wont live very long on the battlefield. Every player is outfitted with light torso armor, but is given the option to suit up depending on their playing style. The heavier the armor you wear, the more protection you will have, but you sacrifice mobility. Tip: Armor is probably one of the most important items in the loadout menu and is crucial to your survivability in Firearms: Source. On the plus side, armor does exactly what it is supposed to, and lessens the amount of damage you receive. On the other hand, the heavier the armor you wear, the slower you will run and the faster your stamina will be drained. Heavy armor also costs more, so spend wisely. As a Pro Tip, you will want to always wear a Kevlar helmet, or else almost any weapon will be able to one shot frag you with a headshot. Your arms also cover a lot of your body, so you will typically want to loadout with a Helmet and Arms, but if you are strapped for credits, stick with the helmet. Also consider what type of player you are. If you plan on staying prone and bipoded with a sniper rifle most of the time, you most likely wont need leg armor. Items While it may be one of the less exciting of the groups, Items still supply you with necessities that will keep you alive. How else are you supposed to lurk in the dark to get behind enemy positions, or bandage your wounds after and intense firefight? The main focus of items is to help you stay alive, rather than taking lives. Weapons FAS doesn't have classes. You define what role you want to take by your combination of skills and your weapons. When you join the game your will be presented with a loadout screen that allows you to choose which armour, weapons and equipment you want to use and a skills menu that allows you to select which skills you'd like to equip. You initially have 1 skill point to assign, with 1 additional skill point for every 5 kills you get. When you die you'll be given the option to reconfigure your skills and and loadout. * Pistols *Shotguns *Assault Rifles *Machine Guns *Sniper Rifles *Explosives *Accessories 'Weapon Behavior' Weapon accuracy in FAS is effected by which stance you're in and what firemode you're using. Moving is the least accurate, whilst laying prone is the most accurate. Where a weapon allows you to do so you can switch to semi-auto, which will also confer a small accuracy boost. A number of weapons also have bipods. Deploying the bipod with the (default key) key will significantly increase your accuracy. You can bipod against virtually any static object of the correct height. Ammunition Unlike in most other popular FPS games your ammunition in FAS is stored in magazines rather than a large central bucket of ammo. If you don't fully empty a magazine then it will be retained when you reload - keep track of how many bullets you've got left or your may yourself facing an enemy with two rounds left. The Gunnery skill allows you to merge semi depleted magazines in order to create more full ones. Skills Next to your weaponry, skills are one of the most important assets you can utilize to finish off the enemy and solidify how you play the game. Whether you want to be a forward observer for artillery support, or a field medic to keep your team healthy, skills give you certain abilities that benefit you and the team around you. Upon joining the server, you are given one skill automatically and you get new skills every 5 points (flag captures and frags combined). Below is a full list of all the skills and the benefits they supply. *Marksmanship *Gunnery *Field Medic *Reconnaissance *Artillery *Leadership Category:Manual